


Experience

by saezutte



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saezutte/pseuds/saezutte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunkenness! Boys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like every fic I write for this fandom is the epitome of cliche, but I don't care. I love them too much.

The party was probably over by now, Hikaru thought, but he didn't move to get up. He glanced at the go board next to his legs, at the game he and Touya had snuck off to play. It had been abandoned when Hikaru had decided suddenly to lay down on his side of the board. Touya had screeched ("You're just tired because I'm winning!"), had gotten those bright pink spots he always got when he was mad, slightly heightened now by the beer, but he had eventually joined Hikaru splayed out on the ground, the go board separating their legs.

Something was bothering Hikaru, a little thought wiggling at the back of his mind. Something he had meant to ask Touya about, from earlier that night. What was it, what was it.

Oh! "Oi, Touya!" Hikaru sprawled out one arm, reaching wildly to shake Touya. "You're eighteen and you've really never kissed anybody?"

That revelation had slipped out earlier that night when Waya and some of the other guys were talking about girls and what is usually done with them; someone had casually asked Touya about his experience. Touya, being his usual social misfit self, hadn't thought fast enough to lie (which is probably what most of the guys there had been doing, Hikaru thought). There had been a flurry of shock and suddenly everyone had been coming up with plans to get Touya laid and talking about girls they knew who would love him. Hikaru had regretted ever dragging Touya to this stupid party and Touya would probably never agree to do anything social again, this was so embarrassing, argh! When the group had moved on to something else, Hikaru had felt Touya's fingers on his arm and heard his voice at his ear saying, "I saw a Go board in the spare bedroom," and had let himself be dragged away, even though Waya had told him not to bother coming if he was just going to hole himself up with Touya and Go all night.

Now Hikaru almost regretted bringing it up again, but he had to ask, since they were best friends or rivals or people-who-spent-most-of-their-time-together? Well, best somethings, at least, and best somethings are supposed to know these things about each other! And, okay, Hikaru was a little tipsy and could admit he liked the look Touya was giving him now, that glare he always gave when Hikaru was teasing him. It might be strange, but Hikaru could swear Touya only used this particular glare on him.

"I've been too busy beating you at Go to worry about girls," Touya said.

Hikaru grinned. It's not like Hikaru had much experience with girls (unless you counted Akari kissing him when they were fifteen and Hikaru rushing to let her down as gently as possible, which he didn't), but teasing Touya was too much fun. "Beating me? Oh, so that's what you've been trying to do! You'll never beat me, so you might as well give up and start macking on girls."

Touya rolled over to face away from him; Hikaru heard muttering that sounded like, "Maybe I will." Shit! Hikaru thought, I might have actually upset him! which wasn't what he was trying to do at all, though Hikaru couldn't really say what he had been trying to do. Who needs girls when you have Touya, a bigger drama queen than ten girls combined, Hikaru asked himself. He reached for Touya's shoulder and tugged until Touya was forced to face him.

Touya glared at him, confused and annoyed, and Hikaru thought that was cute. Before he had time to think about it, he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Touya's. Touya froze completely for a moment and Hikaru started preparing excuses for the next morning to explain this away ("I was so drunk! I don't even remember it!" like he would ever be able to lie to Touya about this) before Touya's hand moved around Hikaru's hip and Touya's mouth opened slightly and they were really, properly kissing and Hikaru's mind went blank as his body pressed against Touya's.

When he finally pulled away, Touya had that look he got when Hikaru had just made a brilliant move on the Go board that Touya thought was stupid and reckless and typical Shindou and Hikaru loved putting that look on Touya's face more than anything, except now maybe not more than kissing Touya. Hikaru grinned, an inch from Touya's lips, and muttered, "I just figured, if I'm the reason you don't have time to kiss girls, I might as well make it up to you."

Touya smirked like he had just found the perfect hand to counter Hikaru's insanity. "I can think of a lot of things I haven't had time to do with girls because of you, Shindou," he purred, "Are you going to help me with those as well?"


End file.
